


I'm so in love with you

by RavenTores



Series: Just moments /short prompts by Ameera/ [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTores/pseuds/RavenTores





	I'm so in love with you

“Я так люблю тебя”, — прошептал Джулиан на ухо Гараку, когда они лежали в постели. Они оба были почти в полусне, но Джулиан не смог сдержать своих чувств.   
  
“М-м-м”, — промычал Гарак в ответ.  
  
“Я должен тебе кое-что сказать”, — вздохнул Джулиан.   
  
“Хм-м-м?”  
  
“Это секрет, — сказал Джулиан игриво. Гарак повернулся к нему лицом, но глаза его были закрыты. — Я до сих пор терпеть не могу “Бесконечную жертву”. — Гарак фыркнул со смехом. — Честно, я не могу понять, почему она тебе нравится”, — продолжил Джулиан с улыбкой.   
  
“Что ж, убедись, что этот секрет надёжно спрятан, — лениво ответил Гарак. — Теперь ты на Кардассии, большинство будет в ужасе услышать от тебя это”.  
  
“Я заберу это с собой в могилу”, — поклялся Джулиан с усмешкой. В следующий момент он обнаружил, что его пальцы скользнули между прядками волос Гарака, и вздохнул.   
  
“Что такое, мой дорогой?” — спросил Гарак, открывая глаза.   
  
“Ничего, — улыбнулся Джулиан. — Я всего лишь наслаждаюсь моментом, — он облизал губы. — Не знаю, был ли я так счастлив когда-либо прежде”.   
  
“Я знаю, что не был”, — сказал Гарак, беря Джулиана за руку и сплетая с ним пальцы. Джулиан снова прижался к его груди и позволил сну забрать их обоих.


End file.
